A Lost Love
by MistyxKisame
Summary: A Gourry x Zelgadis story. If you don't like yaoi don't read. This story will also be rated M later on. Full Summary inside.


Summary: Gourry is in love with Zelgadis, but is afraid to tell him how he feels. This is a Gourry x Zelgadis story, but it includes slight Zelgadis x Amelia, Zelgadis x Xellos, Gourry x Martina, and Gourry x Lina but it's nothing too serious. Don't read this if you don't like yaoi.

* * *

For almost three weeks, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis had been traveling through the desert. The site of the city they were going to was nowhere in sight. It was extremely tiring to keep walking through a hot desert, especially since they hadn't eaten in days.

"Lina I'm super hungry!" Gourry patted his stomach. "We haven't eaten in days!"

"I think I'm digesting myself…" Zelgadis moaned for the first time in weeks.

"I know! I know!" Lina sighed.

"Oh come on you guys! We just need to hold on for a few more hours and we'll be there in no time!" said Amelia said cheerfully.

"That's easy for you to say, Amelia! You're the only one with white clothes on!" Gourry laughed good naturally.

"What does that mean?" Lina said thinking that Gourry was just being stupid again.

"White attracts less heat then other colors such as black and gray!"

"Really? Is that true Zel?" Lina turned to Zelgadis.

"Actually it is…where did you learn that from Gourry?" asked Zelgadis impressed.

"I read it in a book! Which, by the way, had no pictures in it!" Gourry said proudly.

Everyone fell over anime style. No one could believe that Gourry, the dumbest of the group, would actually read a book…especially one without any pictures! Maybe Gourry wasn't all that dumb.

"And all this time I thought that you were illiterate!" Lina said after the group had just gotten over their shock about Gourry.

"I have to say Gourry…I'm really impressed…" said Zelgadis smiling a little.

"Really?" Gourry blushed.

"I guess we all misjudged you…" before the chimera could speak again, Gourry had tightly wrapped his arms around Zelgadis. 'Is he hugging me?'

"You've made me the happiest man alive!" Gourry squeezed Zel even tighter than before.

"Uh…you're welcome?" Zelgadis wasn't really sure what to say next, so he just patted Gourry's silky blonde hair. "Now can you let me go?"

"Huh?" Gourry looked into Zelgadis's eyes and quickly let go. "Oh I'm really sorry Zel!" Gourry stopped looking at him while he blushed.

"That's alright…" Zelgadis looked around for where Lina and Amelia could be. They were at least a good bit away from them, but still in sight. "…we'd better catch up to the others."

Gourry just nodded and followed behind Zelgadis. He couldn't believe that he hugged the chimera and had gotten away with it. Gourry had thought for sure that hugging Zel would earn himself a flare arrow in the face, but it never came. Did Zelgadis like being hugged? Was he just being nice? Or was he just too tired? Gourry prayed it was because he liked the hug he had gave him…or was just rewarding him for being smart. The blonde man sudden burst out laughing, drawing out the attention of Lina, Amelia, Gourry, a bird, turtle, fish, and Peter Griffin.

Meanwhile

"Lois…" Peter had just turned his head towards the direction of the sound.

"Yes Peter?"

"Did you hear that? It sounded like the sound of two cats farting on a hamburger…and I think I want that hamburger…"

"Peter that's the most retarded thing I've heard all day!"

Back to Slayers

"Wow Ms. Lina! I didn't know you could run that boar into that fire like that!" Amelia commented as she bit into a piece of the leg of the cooked hog.

"I think you should have asked how that boar could be stupid enough to run into the fire…" Zelgadis smirked.

"Is anyone besides me wondering how that boar even got out here? I mean, come on! How can a little thing like that sure survive in the desert? I'm pretty sure this isn't its habitat unless someone brought it out here and lost it or we're near the town." everyone once again stared at Gourry.

"Th-that actually made since for once…" Lina stammered.

"Yeah…who knew Mr. Gourry could be so smart!" Amelia said in awe.

"Uh…thanks…" Gourry smiled proudly.

After their delicious dinner of hog, Lina and Amelia said good night to Gourry and Zelgadis while going into their tent. Gourry blushed as Zelgadis pulled him into the tent and sat down beside him. Before the blonde man could ask, Zel moved in closer to Gourry and started stroking the older man's cheek.

"Z-zel?" Gourry blushed.

"Shhh…" Zelgadis looked seductively at Gourry. "Let me help you relax…"

"…" Gourry watched with huge eyes as Zelgadis stripped his shirt off and then saw… "Oh my god…"

"What is it Gourry?"

"Y-you...h-have…b-b-b…"

"Oh these?" Zelgadis blushed. "Don't you wanna touch them?"

"FUCK NO!" Gourry ran off. "THOSE DON'T BELONG ON MEN! YOU'RE NOT A MAN! I'M GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

With that being said, Gourry out of the tent and went into the girls' tent. Before Amelia could question Gourry about his intentions, the blonde man grabbed the sorceresses and ran off into the night. About 4 days later, they arrived at Freda Village aka the home of one of the best spas on this side of the river. Gourry sat them down and went inside of a hotel and came back out with four room keys.

"Here!" Gourry handed Amelia a key. "You two take this key and I'll take this key. Give Zelgadis this key." Gourry tossed Lina the other key.

"Wow Mr. Gourry! What's got you all hyper like this?" Amelia asked considered.

"What do you mean by that?!" Lina grabbed Gourry by his shirt. "YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE RENTED AN EXPENSIVE ROOM!"

"Listen guys, I don't know really know how to say this but…" Gourry stopped as he saw a tired looking Zelgadis coming towards them. "OH GOD!" he then ran off.

"What's his problem Ms. Lina?"

"I don't know but whatever it is isn't as bad as what I'm about to him if he spent more than he should have on those four rooms!" Lina stomped into the hotel. "What does he even need an extra room for Zel for? It's not like Zelgadis is gay or anything and tried to seduce him into sex."

"Lina! Amelia! Wait up!"

"Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia and Lina were surprised to see a ragged looking Zelgadis limping towards them.

"Zel! What in the world happened to you?" Lina looked over Zelgadis.

"Well, all I remember is walking with you all…and then I passed out…" Zelgadis rubbed his forehead. "…and then I think that was 4 days ago…"

"F-four days ago?" Lina and Amelia looked at each other and then looked back at the chimera. "Zel…if you were in the desert this whole time and weren't with us…"

"…then who or what was that traveling with us…" Amelia started shaking.

"…if you were four days away from us?" Lina and Amelia finished together.

"You mean…someone who looked like me and talked like me…was with you the entire time?" Zelgadis's eyes widened.

"No wonder Mr. Gourry ran into our tent and ran like crazy!" Amelia pointed out.

"Yeah! And when he saw you Zel!" Line thought for a minute. "You don't think he saw a monster…"

"It's possible. Whatever Gourry saw must have really creeped him out. I would try and get it out of him, but whatever that thing was that scared him bad and he probably won't talk to me."

"We'll just have to get Mr. Gourry to tell us what he saw!" the others nodded.

Meanwhile…

Gourry was shaking like a leaf in his room. He couldn't believe it. The one chance that he had to kiss his beloved chimera and he had discovered that Zel had above the waist woman parts. Gourry blushed at the memory of it. Gourry had seen Zel naked before, yet how come when the chimera stripped his shirt, his body looked different. Maybe he was so nervous that he was seeing things. If that was the case, he probably freaked out the crap out of Zelgadis.

"Damn it Gourry! Now he'll never love…" Gourry was interrupted by a gentle knock followed by a louder one. When the blonde man opened the door, it was someone he had never expected to see again…Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, princess of Zoana. However, since Gourry forgot names so easy, he thought she was lost lady. "Can I help you?"

"Why yes…" Martina said seductively. "Yes you can!" Then Martina peaked around Gourry into the room. "Is that stupid Lina Inverse in there?"

"Lina…Lina…Lina…Oh! You mean that red haired girl with the small tits that may be a man in disguise? No she's outside somewhere."

"Good…" Martina smirked and knocked Gourry out with one of her boots and everything went black for our young gay hereo.


End file.
